


Of Grimm Kind and Ghastliness

by RainTeaandDragons



Series: Ficlet Collections [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fun, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Grimm :) Includes bromance - always , humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movies

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Grimm :) Feel free to send in prompts if you'd like :) Enjoy!  
> ~Fran

Nick Burkhardt, for reasons unknown to most people, had never really been one to like watching movies. As a child he had always had far too much energy to be able to sit down for such a long period of time; as an adult and after what he had experienced as a Grimm, Nick saw every horror, thriller and fantasy film as rather fake and romantic comedy or adventure films weren't really for him. He did like a good comedy, but 'good comedy' in his eyes was rare so there was a small amount of movies he could possibly sit through. Juliette had time and time again tried to get Nick to watch movies with her but every time Nick tried he ended up getting up and going to do something or other much to the frustration of Juliette. This went on for quite a while, that was until Nick met Monroe the reformed Blutbad; Monroe had a totally different view on movies, apparently they 'helped with his meditation' and 'helped him be more human', somehow this managed to get through to Nick. So that was how Nick ended up on that Friday night seated next to Monroe on the old looking couch, beer in hand and…well…watching movies.

~O~O~O~

"Come on Nick! It's my turn to choose." Monroe elbowed his friend lightly in the side before getting up and ejecting the last disc from the DVD player and rifling through the pile of DVD cases.

"I don't think so Monroe because the last one you chose was  _Titanic…_ "There was a look of disgust on Nicks face as he took another glance at the offending DVD case.

"Nick you need to have seen Titanic, and anyway…fairs fair. I know the perfect one."

"Fine…but if this one is anything like Titanic then I will not hesitate to change the disc myself." He grinned at the look of mock fear on Monroe's face (Monroe was rather protective over his DVD collection), "I'm off to get another beer…want one?"

"Sure sure! Oh and that would be great thanks." As Nick left the room Monroe found the disk and slipped it into the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and sunk back onto the couch with a satisfied grin plastered onto his face.

Moments later Nick had thrown himself onto the couch next to him and had passed Monroe the already opened bottle. "So what's the movie?" He quizzed with a frown as the opening titles came on.

The familiar tune filled Monroe's ears and he grinned, "You'll see."

A while later the opening titles finished and the movie opened on a view of a large old English house; it then cut to a sleek black hearse driving down the driveway and four men carrying in a coffin. No words had been spoken as of yet but when an obvious family member of the deceased inspected the man inside the coffin, it was that first line that made Nick's lips twitch into a smile. Then as the sentence was finished he spat out his mouthful of beer all over himself as he let out a bark of laughter.

" _Shit…that's not my father."_


	2. Thank God!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Grimm :) Includes bromance - always , humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hug fic prompt, this time from lovely Blutbadbaby on tumblr! :)  
> ~Fran x

"Nick!" Monroe banged his balled fist on the front door of his friends house. He had heard some very disturbing whispers and needed to see if it was true, “Nick!" he yelled again, his heart beating out of his chest, waiting to see if Nick would answer. He lifted his fist to bang again, but then her heard the door handle turning and lowered his hand.  
Nick pulled open the door, eyes blazing, “what is it Monroe!?"  
"Thank god!" The Blutbad pulled his surprised friend into a hug, “I heard whispers that the Wesen had finally killed the Grimm, I thought…"  
"Nope," he grinned as they pulled apart, “still here! Thank you though Monroe…for the concern." He paused for a moment before clapping his friend on the shoulder, “you fancy a beer?"  
"Sounds great!" Monroe said with a grin before following him into the house


End file.
